Timeline (Continuity 1)
B.C. Ancient B.C. * The Flintstones family is started in Arkanstone. * The Flintstones begin their long feud with the Hatrocks * Zeke Flintstone is born in Arkanstone. Early B.C. * Fredrick "Fred" Flintstone is born in of Ed and Edna Flintstone in the town of Bedrock on February 2nd. * Barney Rubble is born in Bedrock of artist Flo Slate Rubble and car dealer Robert "Honest Bob" Rubble. * Wilma Flintstone is born Wilma Pebble Shaghoople of Pearl Slaghoople and an unnamed father. * Betty Rubble is born Elizabeth McBricker of two convenience store owners. Mid B.C. * Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble met Wilma Shaghoople and Betty McBricker. * Fred Flintstone and Wilma Shaghoople marry. * Barney Rubble and Betty McBricker marry. * Pebbles Flintstone is born of Fred and Wilma Flintstone in Bedrock. * Bamm-Bamm Rubble is born and abandoned. * Bamm-Bamm Rubble is adopted by the Rubbles, Barney and Betty. * The Rubbles and Flintstones meet the Jetsons in a time traveling flop, traveling to the future and back. Later B.C. * Bamm-Bamm Rubble marries Pebbles Flintstones. * Twins Roxy and Chip Rubble are born of Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles Rubble in Hollyrock. 1800s - 21st Century 1800s * Numbuh 19th Century and an army of troops wage an attack to get the recipe to the best cake in the world. * Numbuh 19th Century and his troop are frozen in the giant ice cream explosion, just as 19th Century places the ingredients to the greatest cake ever on his chest. 1900s * The evil Grandfather is born in England. * Montgomery "Monty" Uno (AKA, Numbuh 0) is born of Grandfather in England. * Benjamin "Ben" Uno (AKA, Father) is born in England of Grandfather. * The evil, all powerful Grandfather takes over the world. * The Kids Next Door is re-founded by Numbuh 0 in the form of the 7th Age. * With the help of the Book of KND, Numbuh 0 defeats Grandfather, saving the world. * Numbuh 0 is decommissioned on his 13th birthday. * Bobo the Clown quits clownhood to pursue a career as a Doctor. * Dr. Lincoln marries a French women. * Cree Lincoln (AKA, Numbuh 11) is born of Dr. and Mrs. Lincoln. * Cree Lincoln becomes Numbuh 11 and joins the Kids Next Door. * Chad Dickson (AKA, Numbuh 274) is born. * Abigail "Abby" Lincoln (AKA, Numbuh 5) is born of Dr. and Mrs. Lincoln in France. * Nigel Uno (AKA, Numbuh 1) is born of Montgomery Uno and Mrs. Uno in England. * Hoagie P. Gilligan (AKA, Numbuh 2) is born of Betty and Hoagie, Sr. Gilligan. * Chad Dickson becomes Numbuh 274 and joins the Kids Next Door. * Wallabee "Wally" Beetles (AKA, Numbuh 4) is born of two parents in Australia. * Kuki Sanban (AKA, Numbuh 3) is born of two Japanese parents in Japan. 2000s * Abigail "Abby" Lincoln joins the KND and becomes Numbuh 5. * Nigel Uno fails CND training. Numbuh 5 changes his grades, and he becomes Numbuh 1. * Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, and Wallabee "Wally" Beetles become Numbuhs 2, 3, & 4. * Cree Lincoln is decommissioned on her 13th birthday. * Chad Dickson is decommissioned on his 13th birthday. * Thomas "Tommy" Gilligan is born of Betty and Hoagie, Sr. Gilligan. 2006 * Tommy becomes Numbuh T. * Tommy quits the KND and becomes "The Tommy". 2008 * Numbuh 1 is recruited into the Galactic Kids Next Door. * Numbuh 5 becomes leader of Sector V after Numbuh 1 is recruited to the GKND. * Numbuh 5 becomes Supreme Commander of the KND a few months after Numbuh 1's departure. Late 2000s * Numbuh 1 returns home. 21st to 24th Century * George Jetson is born. Category:Stubs Category:Timelines Category:Locations Category:Dimensions